neverwinterfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
Introduction The long-lived elven people are a slender, athletic folk who tend to live in heavily wooded areas. They have watched as much of the natural beauty in Faerûn has faded from existence but they do their best to preserve and restore the natural wonders of The Forgotten Realms. Some elves have come to the city of Neverwinter realizing that without this bastion of humanity, the surrounding natural beauty will soon fall prey to time as well. Race Origins The origin of Elves, Drow and the Eladrin are similar, with their roots in Feywild. At the dawn of creation, all Feywild races were a single race dwelling both in the Feywild and in the world, passing freely between the two. When the drow rebelled against their kin, under the leadership of the goddess Lolth, the resulting battles tore the Fey kingdoms asunder. Ties between the peoples of the Feywild and the world grew tenuous and eventually the elves and eladrin grew into two distinct races. Elves are descended from those who lived primarily in the world and they no longer dream of the Feywild. They love the forests and wilds of the world that they have made their home. History The mysterious history of the elven peoples in Abeir-Toril has become one of a realm of myth and legends. Ballads, folktales, and poems are told by this ancient race, each conveying a time when their fey ancestors were a single race descended from the Eladrin. The elves of ancient times arrived in Aber-Toril so long ago that even the oldest of the elves would need more than a few dozen of their lifetimes to recall it. Myths and legends tell tales of how the elven people adapted to their new home, having originated from the Feywild and would, over time, become the distinct sub-races we now know today. These include the moon elves, sun elves, wild elves, wood elves and the ancient Ilythiiri who would become the drow. Millennia passed and the fey ancestors of the elves and eladrin together ruled over much of Toril in relative peace until -12000 DR when the eladrin Nation of Aryvandaar invaded the dark elf and green elf Nation of Miyiertar, starting the first of five Crown Wars which, in total, lasted for 3000 years. The green elves suffered many defeats in the Crown Wars and by the end of the conflict had lost all of their former territory. Driven into the wilderness the green elves gradually changed over generations, the gap between them and eladrin widening until they became a distinct race. This change caused the elves to lose their talent for the arcane and grow even closer in their connections to the wilderness, becoming as much a part of the landscape as the wild beasts with whom they shared it. The green elves who remained in isolation became the wild elves and lost their taste for civilization and nation-building, becoming nomadic wanderers. It was also around this time that the first of the wood elves emerged, when some of the wild elves migrated into the lands of the eladrin and bred with their kin race, creating a new hybrid culture. The wood elves, unlike the wild elves, continued to build civilizations, though on a smaller scale than the eladrin. In the eastern High Forest the wood elves founded the kingdom of Earlann, a contemporary and ally of Netheril. When Earlann fell however, the wood elves too abandoned the concept of nation-building, leaving it to the other races. Elves as a whole ignored the Retreat to Evermeet, though some followed their eladrin brethren to the land across the Trackless Sea. Most elves remained in Faerûn, embracing the world around them rather than rejecting it, although a few tribes of wild elves chose to withdraw from the world, hiding in remote places of the world, like the Chondalwood, in order to evade the notice of the other races. Physical Characteristics Elves are slim but athletic faery folk about as tall as humans. The complexion in elves is similar to humans but a bit more tan. They have pointed ears and eyes of vibrant colors of precious stones. Their hairs camouflage with the nature and comes in different seasons. Elves grow at about the same rate as humans and have little body hair and their hair color can change as they age. Abilities Their racial abilities make them agile, perceptive, quick, and wild. They get bonus towards accuracy, towards movement in wild terrains and towards perception. For origin purposes, they are treated as fey creatures though they can be classified as humanoids. Psychology Elves show shotgun emotions - deeply felt but short lived. They have tempestuous and a wild nature but are generally joyful and friendly and are intuitive, almost to a fault. They are said to be a responsible people however, who prove themselves to be reliable allies. Although they tend to live in wooden houses, they never cut any trees for their buildings. They grow their structures slowly and painfully out of living plants and trees, making catwalks out of living wood and vines. They prefer the primal power of the natural world rather than arcane magic unlike the eladrin, their cousin fairy folks. Elves have a wanderlust to explore far away woods and they feel uncomfortable in artificial stone establishments. Culture They are merry people who love simple pleasures and hate a life of monotony. However, they are ever prepared for war due to any threat to their home or families. Homelands Myth Drannor Examples of historical names Elven names in Toril: *Male: Adran, Aelar, Beiro, Carric, Erdan, Gennal, Heian, Lucan, Peren, Rolen, Theren, Varis *Female:Takari, Adrie, Amlaruil, Birel, Chaedi, Dara, Enna, Faral, Irann, Keyleth, Lia, Mialee, Shava, Thia, Valna Also, they sometimes use apostrophes in their names. Sub-Races and groups *Aquatic Elf (a.k.a. Sea Elf, Water Elf, or Alu-Tel'Quessir) *Avariel Elf (a.k.a. Winged Elf, or Al'Karak-Elam) *Drow Elf (a.k.a. Dark Elf, Ilythiiri, or Ssri-Tel'Quessir) *Moon Elf (a.k.a. Eladrin, Silver Elf, or Teu-Tel'Quessir) *Sun Elf (a.k.a. Eladrin, Gold Elf, or Ar-Tel'Quessir) *Wild Elf (a.k.a. Green Elf, Forest Elf, Savage Elf, or Sy-Tel'Quessir) *Wood Elf (a.k.a. Copper Elf or Or-Tel'Quessir) Related Races Elves, Drow(s) and Eladrin have the same origin of Feywild but because of trifurcation of their history, they became different from each other. Trivia Navigation Return Home, Races Main Category:Playable Races Category:Creatures